Kehidupan di Asrama UA
by Adam Taslim Haque
Summary: Cerita Deku dan kawan-kawan ketika di asrama UA.
1. Malam Minggu yang Menegangkan di Asrama

Malam Minggu yang Menegangkan

Sabtu petang di Heights Alliance, dimana murid-murid kelas 1-A tinggal. Heights Alliance ialah asrama murid-murid asrama UA tinggal. Disana mereka dituntut mandiri. Yah mandiri, mandi sendiri apa apa sendiri. Tinggal barengan dan harus kompakan. Asek.

Langsung skip saja, petang itu beberapa diantaranya antri mandi sementara ada yang masih asyik nonton tv. Ada juga yang sudah rapi bersih sebut saja 'Grup Anak-anak Teladan' yang beranggotakan Iida Tenya, Midoriya Izuku dan Todoroki Shouto. Mereka sibuk asyik berbincang. Kaminari dan Mineta sibuk mengganti stasiun tv karena nggak ada acara menarik.

"Spongebob mana sih belum tayang. Bosen nih berita semua. Drama, ini mah demenannya cewek", celetuk Kaminari bete.

"Streaming aja streaming.", ujar Mineta sambil memainkan smartphonenya. "Hih nggak ada acara yang menarik, gimana kalau kita nonton **The Conjuring 2** aja Kaminari. Gue kebetulan nyewa di rentalan"

"Anjaaaay boleh juga"

"Ajakin yang lain nonton bareng. Gue siapin proyektor kalau kek gitu"

Kaminari lari ngikut mineta "Emang lu punya yang begituaaan?"

Iida yang sibuk ngobrol seru langsung tertarik perhatiannya ke arah Mineta yang sibuk bawa proyektor sementara Kaminari bawa2 selimut, dan guling. Deku dan Shouto masih asyik ngobrol jadi nggak begitu peduli.

"Mineta, Kaminari. Kalian mau ngapain?", Iida langsung bangun dari tempat duduk diikuti Shouto dan Deku.

"WAAAH Kalian mau nonton bareng?", kata Deku tertarik.

"I-iya. Kita mau nonton Spongebob. Yang baru. Iyasih tontonan bocah.",ujar Mineta sok sok yah kayak _pity_.

Kaminari membelakakan mata. _Ih lu boong?_ Ngasih kode ke Mineta.

"Oiya filmnya diputar pas kita ujian, aku juga nggak sempet nonton.", kata Deku.

"Tapi kalian ngapain bawa2 selimut?", tanya Iida.

"Kan mau ajak nonton bareng gimana sih. Mumpung sabtu (ceritanya anggap aja sabtu minggu libur ya gaes nggak tau jam libur jepang sih)".

Shouto melirik tajam.

"Bukan nonton bokep kan", ceplos anak itu. Deku dan Iida mangap. Deku syok. _Todoroki-kun whyyyyyy?_

Iida langsung panik. Sebagai ketua kelas dia ambil sikap. Langsung ia menggerakan kedua tangannya ala2 robot.

 **"MINETA DILARANG NONTON BOKEP DI AREA INI. KAMINARI JUGA"**

Seketika terdengar bunyi "Boo" dari berbagai penjuru. Ternyata yang lain udah kelar bebenah. Cuma tinggal Kaminari dan Mineta yang belum mandi. Mereka juga ga begitu mikirin.

Mineta syok ala ala. Kaminari juga.

 **"SUUDZHON WAE! PARAH LU FITNAH TODOROKI!** Astaga hatiku rapuh." Mineta berseru seperti di drama Korea. Dia melemparkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan melihat Yaoyorozu di sudut ruangan menatap jijik. Aku tertolak lagi.

"Elu juga sih minet pake boong. Kita mau nonton Conjuring, puas kalian!",ujar Kaminari setengah esmosi nunjukkin dvdnya. Yang lain syok.

Deku menggeleng. Iida juga. Todoroki diem. Sekelas diem kan.

"IH AYO NONTON BARENG GAES", seru Kirishima memecah keheningan dan tau tau narik Bakugou. Bakugou menggeram. Gggrhghhh.

"Asek sobatku, siapa lagi mau ikutan?", Mineta merasa menang.

Grupnya Deku udah mau ngambil langkah. Tapi dasar emang Uraraka, tau tau ngagetin Deku.

"Deku kun, Iida kun, Todoroki kun ayo kita nonton~"

Deku sweatdrop. Gimana yah ngejelasinnya.

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga udah nonton trailernya, dan itu membuat mereka skip udah nggak masuk list nonton. Jadi waktu itu mereka nonton Toy Story 3.

"Midoriya ayo nonton. Kan tadi mau ikutan", tau tau Mineta dah dibelakang Deku. Uraraka tersenyum manis. Deku menelan ludah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura yang berbeda. Aura penuh keyakinan. Semua orang berharap padaku.

 **Aku tak boleh mengecewakan mereka.**

"Aku nonton di paling depan. Bareng Iida dan Todoroki kun", serunya dengan penuh keyakinan.

WUAAAAH.

WUAAAH MIDORIYA. AKU TAK MENYANGKA KAU SEBERANI ITU.

Sekelas bergemuruh. Iida dan Shouto syok. Midoriya tegas pada pendiriannya. Bukan main. Uraraka makin cinta. Mineta ketawa jahat.

DASAR CEBOL. DASAR CEBOL JAHAT.

Langsung aja Deku, Iida dan Todoroki disambut bak pahlawan. Dipuja puja. Dikasih selimut, dipersilahkan duduk di bagian depan. Deku merasakan aura negatif yang ditujukan padanya. Iida dan Shouto kesal bukan main. Tapi harus tetep stay cool ya.

"Midoriya, kenapa kau lakukan itu", bisik Iida setengah pasrah.

"Midoriya kau..."

Deku menatap Iida dan Todoroki dengan penuh percaya diri, pakai senyum All Might.

"Jangan khawatir aku disini"

Pas nengok ke layar, tau tau lampu gelap dan...

"GRRRRRAAAAAAH"

Muka Valak langsung nampil close up di tv pas di depan muka Deku. Deku kaget. Mana volumenya gede banget pas banget.

 **"WOY BEGO MINETA CEBOL. LU LANGSUNG SKIP KE SETANNYA SETAN!!"**

Iida, Todoroki sama yang lain.yang barusan masih kaget banget jantungnya belum balik langsung ditambah syok itu tv rusak. Dan Deku berkata kasar. Baru banget, perdana banget ngedenger Deku bersumpah serapah.

Todoroki melihat retakan2 tv disekitar kakinya.

Itu tv rusak.

Di detroit smash sama Deku.

Itu tv.

Rusak.

"BELI TV BARU", sahut Sero kenceng.

"YEAH TV BARU TV KELUARAN BARU"

"YANG INI JELEK, REMOTNYA RUSAK"

"MIDORIYA BERKATA KASAR. GOOD JOB MAN GOOD JOB KAU PENYELAMAT KAMI"

Iida nggak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lampu kembali hidup. Ia melihat semua nahan ketawa di belakang banget. Jauh banget sama mereka bertiga jaraknya. Uraraka ngakak sampe melayang terus dipegangin Tsuyu. Momo tertawa jaim. Pokoknya semuanya ketawa ngakak termasuk Tokoyami, Kouda dan Satou yang terkenal pendiam.

Kirishima nyamperin mereka.

"Maap loh bukannya kita jahat. Cuma gapapa kan kita seru2an bareng. Lagipula itu tv kebetulan emang sengaja dirancang Yaoyorozu buat ngeprank kalian"

Todoroki, Deku dan Iida agak bete bukan main.

"Tapi itu nggak lucu. Kami beneran takut"

Yaoyorozu nyamperin.

"Maafkan aku Todoroki"

Todoroki tersenyum kecut.

"Nggak gini loh. Kita bingung gimana caranya biar bikin kita solid nggak terpecah2. Nggak cuma di kelas, sama pas latihan. Apalagi kita suka beda minat", Kirishima as always berusaha menetralkan suasana.

Yang lain juga ikutan gabung.

"Emang valaknya serem. Wajar midoriya sampe bersumpah serapah", ujar Kaminari. Lu mending Midoriya. Aku sampe ngompol di teater dan sialnya dapet bangku paling depan lagi. Pas2an cipokan sama Valaknya.

Mereka ketawa ngakak.

"Terus gue yang bawain celananya. Sohib sejati gue mah", ujar Sero.

Jiro berdeham.

"Terus malemnya minta ditemenin. Gabisa tidur semalaman. Request lagu. Emang aku music box"

Kaminari nyengir menggaruk kepalanya yang nggak gatal.

"Yaaah secara kan kita tidur satu asrama, kita pengen lebih dekat. Bisa bercanda bareng. Marahin mineta bareng"

"Lah kok gue."

Deku menghela nafas berat. Iida dan Shouto juga.

"Maaf ya Iida, Todoroki. Aku nggak maksud tadinya buat bikin kalian sengsara walaupun cuma beberapa detik. Dan tadi itu sumpah ngagetin, setannya serem banget."

"Midoriya, aku paham. Aku akan selalu mensupportmu."

"Aku juga"

Trio itu tersenyum lebar. Mereka tertawa.

"Akhirnya."

Tau tau Aizawa masuk. Sekelas yang tadinya nggak nyadar langsung syok.

"Kalian. Apakan. TV-nya?"

Muka Aizawa lebih horror dari Valak barusan.

Trio anak baik2 pucat pasi. Yang lainnya pucat pasi.

"Aizawa sensei. Maaf itu tvnya nyangkut di rambutku. Jadi sekelas mencoba lepasin. Ujung2nya rusak hehehe"

Mineta.

Seorang mineta.

Barusan mineta langsung ngakuin itu kesalahannya. _Such a gentleman_.

Aizawa sensei menghela nafas.

"Bereskan tvnya. Kita ganti tv baru. Kaminari dan Mineta lekas bebersih. Tidur tepat waktu. Bukan berarti libur kalian begadang."

Aizawa senseeeeei. Mereka terharu. Anak-anak itu terharu bukan main.

"Kalian paham?"

"Baik pak. Laksanakan!"

Akhirnya mereka membereskan sisa2 kejadian naas tadi. Sembari ngobrol tertawa akhirnya selesai. Dan akhirnya mereka ke kamar masing-masing.

Deku masih tegang mengingat Valak yang tadi. Tiba-tiba kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Ternyata Aoyama.

"Malam~ Midoriya kita gelar kasur di ruang depan."

Deku berbinar. Mereka ternyata berusaha menjadi solid dan kompak. Todoroki terkekeh.

"Tidurku agak kurang bagus. Jadi posisiku bisa berpindah-pindah"

Mereka tertawa dan mulai ngobrol kesana kemari. Dan ujung2nya mereka terlelap manis. Selamat tidur. Mimpi yang indah~


	2. Kejadian di waktu Makan Siang

Uraraka sekarang agak jaga jarak sama Deku dan Iida. Posisinya sekarang diisi sama Todoroki. Nggak masalah sih sebenarnya. Dia juga masih dekat cuma nggak sedekat dulu.

Sekarang Uraraka lebih dekat sama Asui Tsuyu. Asui ramah dan lucu. Gero gero~

"Ochako chan, aku bawakan buku notes lucu untukmu"

"Makasih Tsuyu chan. Oiya ini aku ada isi binder lucu juga. Aku kebetulan nemu di toko buku dekat rumah"

"Gero gero. Makasiih"

Deku yang kebetulan habis ketemuan sama All Might, berpapasan sama mereka berdua. Jantung Uraraka berdegup kencang. Eaaa.

Tetap tenang Uraraka. Kau pasti bisa.

"Eh Asui, Uraraka. Mau gabung makan siang bareng?"

"Deku kun, wah boleh boleh"

"Midoriya chan kau tampak lelah sekali"

Deku terkekeh. Abis diceramahi sama All Might abis-abisan karena kemarin dia membuat ulah. Nggak matahin tulang sih

"Iyaa gimana yaaa. Rasanya aku capek tapi bersemangat juga. Bingung aku", ucap Deku.

Uraraka tertegun mendengarnya. Duh Deku. Ia menatap tangannya. Lalu menatap tangan Deku. Lalu menatap Asui.

Duh Gusti. Aku juga kenapa?

Mereka memesan menu makan siang. Lunch Rush Hero dengan sigap menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Lalu mereka menuju kursi yang sudah ditempati Iida, dan Todoroki.

Mereka mulai makan. Uraraka meraih mangkok nasinya. Uum sedap. Lunch Rush Hero luar biasa. Ia menyumpit nasi dan memasukkan ke mulutnya. Sedaaap.

Seperti di surga.

Tak sadar. Ia tengah ditatap Midoriya.

"Eh. Ada apa Deku kun?"

Deku menggeleng.

"Nggak apa-apa kok", ucapnya.

Uraraka mengangguk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan makannya. Tapi Deku masih menatapnya dengan pandangan terkagum.

Iida menyadarkan Deku yang perhatiannya tersita ke arah Uraraka.

"Midoriya nasimu bakal dingin. Lebih baik kau segera makan"

"AH IYA"

Hap hap. Deku makan. Ia menatap Uraraka. Ternyata Uraraka udah selesai. Ia balik menatap Deku tanpa berkedip.

"Habiskan dulu Deku kun."

OHOK OHOK.

Deku kaget bukan main. Sampe ditepokin punggungnya sama Iida. Todoroki nyerahin kuah soba biar bisa diminum. Tadinya mau ngasih segelas air cuma Todo karena nggak ngeh jadi ngasih kuah soba.

Kenapa harus kuah soba.

"URARAKA BARUSAN KAU MENGAGETKANKU.", protes Deku. Yang lain ketawa.

"Aku nggak bermaksud Deku kun. Tapi daritadi kau ngeliatin aku. Kenapa Deku kun?"

Muka Deku langsung merah bukan main.

"I itu."

"Nasinya enak ya?"

"Kau juga makan nasi Midoriya chan", ucap Tsuyu.

Deku menggeleng.

"Lebih dominan rasa katsunya. Aku nanti ingin pesan nasi aja"

Ngeles dasar.

"Midoriya. Lebih baik kau menghabiskan sobaku"

Deku nengok ke Shoto.

"Barusan kau meminum kuahnya. Kurang afdol tanpa sobanya. Lagian aku sudah kenyang."

Iida juga ikut ikutan memberikan daging stiknya.

"Ini untukmu Midoriya. Kau butuh nutrisi"

Uraraka terkekeh. Tsuyu juga.

"Ta tapi. Tapi. Maksudku. Maksudnya"

Iida dan Todoroki langsung naruh semua makanan mereka ke Deku.

"Deku kun kau harus kuat seperti Allmight!"

Deku tergagap. Ini makanan banyak banget. Sumpah banyak banget.

"Nggak maksudku. Ini. Maksudnya"

Deku malu bukan main. Ia menahan nafas lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Mukanya semerah cabe.

"Uraraka makannya nikmatin banget. Kayak.. Kayak..

Kayaaaaaaak... "

Semua terdiam.

"Kayak aku juga jadi ngiler dan ngerasa adem. Udah gitu aja. Imut"

Barusan Deku bilang Uraraka imut.

Imut.

Badan Uraraka panas dingin.

Stay cool Uraraka. Uraraka sih berusaha oke oke fine.

"Gero gero~ Midoriya chan sebaiknya kau habiskan karena sebentar lagi bel masuk."

Deku menatap Iida. Iida tau tau udah ngeluyur pergi sama Todoroki. Deku merasa terkhianati. Jahat kalian jahat. Aku masak sendiri ngabisin ini. Banyak banget lagi.

"T tapi asui ini..."

Uraraka ngambil sikap.

"Ayo kita habiskan ini bareng bareng Deku kun!"

Deku terharu. Uraraka chan kau penyelamatku. Asui diam diam tersenyum lebar.

Uraraka nengok ke Tsuyu. Ngasih kode.

"Bantuin dong Tsuyu chan. Plis."

Akhirnya mereka kelar. Kenyang banget pastinya. Selagi melangkah menuju kelas, Deku menyeletuk.

"Uraraka makannya manis banget sampai pipinya berseri seri. Aku kan jadi bengong. Maaf ya merepotkan kalian semua.", ujarnya polos.

Uraraka ngerasa kayak dipompa helium. Mukanya mulai memerah. Deku nggak sadar. Asui yang sadar. Dia megangin tangan Asui dari tadi.

"Makasih udah dibantu ya Uraraka, Asui san ", ucap Deku sebelum ke bangkunya. Uraraka mengangguk.

Duh Deku kenapa.

Kenapaa

Aku jadi berdebar gini kan.

Asui tersenyum lebar. Ochako chan.

Aku mendukungmu Ochako chan~


	3. Demi Gacha yang Lebih Baik

Minggu pagi di Heights Alliance. Mineta tengah sibuk bermain mobile games. Yang lainnya ada yang nonton tv, ada juga yang olahraga pagi. Ada juga yang masih tidur siang.

"Jeng jeng gimana nasib gacha ku pagi ini"

Mineta emang lagi hobi mainin game pembokat. Dia berharap bisa narik Jannu atau nggak Jalter yang merupakan waifu favoritnya.

Ia menekan gambar kristal.

Ampas

Ampas

SR

Wih Astolfo

Ampas

Ampas

Ampas

Arjuna.

Ampas

Ampas

Better next time. Bagus sih gacha pagi. Tapi belum bisa menjemput waifu.

Sudah itu ia offline dan mandi. Tadinya ia mau ngegodain gadis-gadis. Entah kenapa ia bosan. Seperti hampa.

 _Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you_ _But ain't nobody love you like I do_ _Promise that I will not take it personal, baby_ _If you're moving on with someone new_

Mineta nyanyi. Nyanyiin lagu Ed Sheeran dengan sepenuh hati. Mengenang gacha ampas.

 _'Cause baby you look happier, you do_ _My friends told me one day I'll feel it too_ _And until then I'll smile to hide the truth_ _But I know I was happier with you_

 _Demi jannu dan jalter aku barusan pakai paid gacha. Duitku habis._

"Mi mineta san."

Yaoyorozu terperangah dengan suara Mineta.

Mineta nggak semangat. Baru pagi udah ngegalau aja tuh bocil.

"Maaf Yaoyorozu. Aku sedang tak mood"

Mineta menghela nafas berat.

 **JEANNE SAN KENAPA KAU NGGAK DATANG. KENAPA? APA KARENA AKU CEBOL, BURIK, IDUP LAGI.**

Sabar bro sabar.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji ga bakal ngegodain cewek-cewek kelasnya demi gacha yang lebih baik. Tapi kenapa?

"Sudah kubilang jangan main gim gacha. Lu ketagihan, merana, menderita. Bangkrut"

Celetuk Kaminari tanpa ampun.

"BACOT SIA"

INI MASALAH GUE DENGAN JANNU.

Deku kebetulan lewat dan nengok ke kamar Mineta. Ada bantal Jannu seksi. Dan kayaknya Mineta tengah diberi wejangan oleh Bapak KamiTeguh.

KamiTeguh dan bangkit.

Oiya maap salah.

Kaminari.

"Mineta kun kenapa?"

Mineta ga minat

"Gacha ampas"

Kaminari memberi kode agar Deku memberi ruang untuk mereka.

Tiba tiba mineta manggil Deku.

"Midoriya, tolong tekan kristal ini. "

Mineta menyerahkan smartphonenya. Deku nggak paham langsung menekan kristalnya.

Ampas

Ampas

jannu

Jannu

Jalter

Arthuria

Ampas

Astolfo

Ampas

King Hassan

MINETA SYOK BUKAN MAIN

Ia menatap Deku. Memeluk Deku. Kaminari juga. Deku bingung bukan main.

"TANGAN AJAIB. PENUH LUCK"

Mineta menangis sesugukan. Itu paid gacha terakhir. Sampe dia melukin hapenya. Jannu, jalter dateng. Berkat tangan Midoriya~

"Mineta kun. Kau sudah baikan?"

Deku memastikan Mineta berada dalam kondisi baik. Mineta mengiyakan dengan pandangan jumawa.

Minggu esoknya Deku nggak habis2nya disuruh nekan kristal itu lagi. Kenapa sih?

Karena kau memiliki tangan ajaib Midoriya~


End file.
